


Forever

by Khaleesi15



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi15/pseuds/Khaleesi15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story I just started. Has not been proof read. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. I don't own any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

It was not long ago when things changed, people of earth realised they where not alone. Everyone on the planet accepted that they where not the only inhabitants of the universe. And they very quickly understood the difference between entitled and splice. All where accepted on earth and soon both came to live among the humans. Jupiter sat just inside the door of her local Starbucks looking out at the world going by. She was enjoying her favorite drink and indulging in her favorite past time , crochet. It was the first time in ages she was able to just relax and let the world pass her by without stinger, the aegis or the abrasax shadowing her.  
Since her emergence as the recurrence of the abrasax matriarch, she had not be left alone. Stinger wanted to protect her 24\7, the agies hung around to bring her up to speed on now things happened outside the earth and also to prevent anyone unwanted visitors to earth. The abrasax even though all of them accepted jupiter as head of the family without dispute, each wanted her to visit and stay awhile with each of them. All jupiter wanted was a little time to just chill out and relax. And that's just what she was doing now.  
As the world outside passed by with the noise of cars and wings, she felt she couldn't block it all out. She retrieved he ipod from her bag and stuck in her earphones to block it all out. She took back up her crochet work and the music drowned out the world. Time slipped by and people came in and out of the cafe but jupiter made no attempt to talk to anyone but the barista that kept her cup full. She didn't even notice when her ball of wool hopped out of the bag and rolled across the floor. It took her a few minutes to realise the ball had escaped. She went to retrve the ball with her earphones now blasting 'she wolf' by shakira into her ears. It was as she reached for the ball she seen the big booted feet the ball had stopped at. She slowly moved from her crouched position on the floor slowly gliding her eyes up to see who the boots belonged to. Moving her eyes further up his legs she took in his black leather trousers. Her breath caught in her throat as she forced her eyes up over his well build chest until finally she was looking right into his shimmering brown eyes and it was at the moment she forgot to breath. It was not until the shakira was in her ear whispering about letting out a wolf that she realised she still had her earphones in. She slowly pulled them out but never taken her eyes of the specimen in front of her. He slowly darted his tongue out to wet his lips showing just a hint of cainine teeth. She gaspped as he smerked and slowly bent down to pick up the wool from the floor. She followed him with her eyes and it was only then she realised things she had not noticed before. His neatly folded black and golden feathered wings flush against strong back and his ever so slightly pointed ears that she just wanted to reach out and tug ever so gently. Slowly he rose up from his crouched position in front of her with the ball of wool in his hands.  
"I believe this belongs to you!" He says in a gentle husky voice. Still standing there watching him Jupiter takes the wool from his hand and then swallowing as quick as she could to find her voice she looks right at him again.  
" thank you, I'm sorry it escaped and ended up at your feet."  
"That's okay" he said looking right at her with a slight smile on his face. Jupiter has to turn away from him when she hears her name being called back at her table. As she turns to give the barista the thumbs up on filling up her cup her scent sweeps by him and he stops and takes it in. There is something in her scent that catches him off guard and he can do nothing but breath it in. She goes to walk back to her table and slyly looks over her shoulder back at the handsome stranger who was now looking right at her with a smerk on his face. Something about him pulled at her as if she needed to be near him all the time. She shuck her head and kept walking. Sitting back in her chair she resumed her crochet and music, trying to push all though of the stranger out of her head.  
He watched her sitting there and he too had that same feeling of wanting to be need her all the time. He had completely forgotten where he was only seeing her and nothing else until he heard someone asking him what he would like to order. He ordered his coffee and stood thinking of talking to her some more. As he neared her, he couldn't bring himself to disturb her peace so he pushed past her rubbling off her arm as he past and out into the busy Chicago street. Without looking back he spread his wings and took off.  
Back in the cafe she sat there holding her arm where he had rubbed as if she had been electrocuted. It was only then she could pick up his musky scent. Strange she had never been able to pick up smells so quick or so strongly before but she could pick his up and follow it no problem. After he had left Jupiter could no longer focus on her craft work, her mind was too busy thinking about the winged wolf man and what she would like to do with him.  
High above the city he flew to his favourite rooftop on the willis tower. Here he sat and watched over the city like a guardian angel. He sat with his feet hanging over the ledge, sipping on his coffee letting his thoughts drift to the mysterious girl and trying to figure out why he felt such a strong pull to her. For as long as Caine can remember he has never felt he belonged anywhere and never felt drawn to anyone. Been born the runt of his litter and been sold to the legion Caine didn't know anything else. He had fought his way through the ranks of the legion to become a skyjacker and it was only through his determination that he survived without a lycantant pack. He was so deep in thought he never noticed stinger was approaching.  
"Hey Caine, what's up? You look a little lost and confused."  
"Its nothing, stinger. What's my latest mission?"  
"There is no mission. All is quite in the 'verse at the moment unless her Majesty decides to go off world we are free agents."  
"Grand I like it when its quite and I like to hover above the city."  
"Oh since you have some free time Kiza has asked you over for dinner tonight." Caine didn't have to answer as Stinger knew he would not refuse an invite from his daughter to dinner. Just as stinger was going to say something else his communicator started to flash.  
"Looks like her Majesty is looking for me, I best be off, see you at eight for dinner." Stinger spread his insect like wings and took off, leaving Caine to go back to his thoughts of the mysterious girl.  
Jupiter had not moved from the spot she was in all day and just stared out the window up at the sky hoping she may get a glimpse of that winged hunk again. But she didn't and it was not until a staff member came over to tell her they where closing that she realised how late it was. Mumbling an apology to the staff, she collected her belongings and made her way out into the cold dark night. She hated walking alone at night but thought if she just kept her head down and walked fast she would be okay, but that was not the case. As she rounded the corner gripping her bag close to her someone came up behind her and pushed her into the nearby ally. Thinking it was just one person she whipped around to punch him but ended up tripping over her own foot. She looked up to see her attacker coming towards her with someone else and something shiny in his hand. As he came closer she froze as she noticed the shiny object was a knife. He waved the knife in her face and that scared her enough to scream out in the hopes someone might hear her. Just as chance would have it Caine was just passing overhead when he heard the scream and was on his way to see what was going on. Jupiter had been able to get to her feet and was pinned against the wall by one of her attackers as the other went through her bag. The knife was held at her throat to keep her in place and all she could do was think no one was coming for her and she was going to die. At that moment everything around her went dark and the guy holding her was suddenly gone. She looked around the ally and could just make out a tall figure in the shadows but she could see the two men who attacked her running down the road. She bent down to get her bag and as she rose she felt that pull again deep inside her that she had felt at the coffee shop earlier. She leaned against the wall as this time it was stronger then before.  
"Are you hurt?" Caine said as he approached her.  
"No, I'm fine thank you so much for saving me." She said while looking through her bag and not looking at him. He stood in front of her and couldn't believe it was the mystery girl for earlier. He stood there in shock watching her going through her bag as if she was avoiding him. Then she whipped her head to look at him.  
"Omg, its you." She said looking right at him and then without knowing what she was doing she was suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a hungry and needful kiss. His body went ridget as she held onto him. Noone had ever given themselves like this to him before. As she continued to move her hands through his hair in an attempt to deepen the kiss, something inside him snapped and everything felt right. With speed and slight bit of force he wrapped his arms and wings around her and pushing her up against the wall, deepened the kiss. Neither wanted to break away and both whined as they pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. As they both gasped for air they rested there heads against each other. Neither wanting to be far from the other. They stood like that for awhile just staring at each other and holding each other. It was only when her phone start beeping did she pull away but not too much.  
"Ah, shit. I forgot I was meeting someone and now I'm running late and they are worried."  
She said as she looked at the message from stinger wondering where she was.  
"Please let me take you to where you have to go."  
Caine said slowly unwrapping his wings from around Jupiter and getting ready to take flight.  
"I don't want to put you out. You have already saved my life."  
"Please I insist, either you come with me or I follow you to make sure you get there."  
"Okay then, how do we do this then."  
Jupiter says wondering what it was going to be like flying with this hunk. As jupiter was letting her mind drift away she didn't notice Caine was scooping her up into his arms.  
"You may want to hold on"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck just before to took off into the night sky.  
"You can drop me off at my place over on Wells st."  
He turned to head towards her place and wished he could make this flight take longer so he could keep her in his arms longer. Little did he know that she also had the same wish. As her building came into view the wind picked up a bit. She pulled herself closer to him as he slowed down.  
"You can just drop me off on the roof, I own the penthouse apartment."  
She whispered into his ear. He gently landed on the rooftop and slowly placed her back on her feet but never let her go.  
"That was amazing, thank you so much for saving my life and for taken me home."  
She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes so she could kiss him. Just as they where seconds away from kissing the rooftop door to her apartment flew open.  
"Majesty, I have been worried about you. I was getting ready to go looking for you."  
As Caine heard stingers words he pulled away from jup and quickly got down on one knee in front of her.  
"Please, forgive me your majesty. I did not know who you where."  
Caine said keeping his gaze at the floor. Stinger watched the interaction between the two and knew what was going on with Caine right away. He had finally found his pack and it happened to be the queen of earth.  
"Please get up, there is no need to apologize for anything. Technically I jumped you anyway."  
Jup said while holding her hand out to Caine.  
"My name is Caine Wise, your majesty."  
He rises up from his position on the floor and stands in front of her looking right at her. Without breaking the intense look between them jup finally answers stinger.  
" I'm sorry stinger, I did not mean to worry you or keep you waiting. I will have to cancel our meeting till another time. Could you please excuse Mr. Wise and myself, we have a few things to discus."  
"Of course, majesty. Just contact me if you need anything."  
"Thank you stinger."  
With that stinger took off for his home.  
"Now Caine please join me inside, we need to talk."  
Caine follows her into the apadtment, closing the door behind him, unsure of what is going to happen.


End file.
